dinosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning
The Beginning is the first episode of Dinosquad. The episode starts out with everyone in sitting down in a classroom. Suddenly Fiona bursts in on rollerblades and sits down in her chair next to Max right before the bell rings. Mrs. Moyiah tells Fiona she has broken three school rules. Fiona replies "I have only broken two", and then she throws her half eaten apple at the trashcan and misses. Mrs. Moyiah says"That makes three". She then tells everyone they need to have their permission slips signed for tomorrows field trips. The next scene is everyone on the beach. Mrs. Moyiah tells everyone that they need to find as many creatures that they can identify. Max, Roger, Buzz, Fiona, and Caruso hed over the the waters edge as a group. A dog (They later name Rump) jumps up and takes Caruso's sweater. The dog jumps into the water and swims out farther. Suddenly you see shark fins and the dog starts whinning. Fiona says the dog is in trouble and jumps into the water to save him. Everyone else follows. Roger ends up picking Buzz up and jumping in with him since he won't jump in. Caruso only goes in to save his sweater. As everyone is swimming to save the dog, they swim through some yellow goo in the water but they don't notice it. Once Fiona gets the dog and is on land. Caruso sees the shark fin and yells "Shark!" Everyone finally gets to land when Mrs. Moyiah sees them and says, "Didn't I say not to go into the water?' Fiona tells her that they did it to save the dog. Mrs. Moyiah says that they did the right thing and that they still need to complete their list. Max points out that they don't have anything on their list. Caruso says he looked it up last night and has a list of fish in the area. It turns out all he had was a sushi menu. Later in the episode the team changes. Fiona grows a tail, Caruso grows spikes, Max's hand goes green and has long talons. Buzz grows wings under his arms and Roger grows horns. At the end of class the next day, Mrs. Moyiah says that she knows what is happening and tells each of them what they are growing. She then tells a story about a huge asteriod in the dinosaur period and how some rocks fell and trapped two Raptors in a cave. The groups then finds out that she was one of the Raptors. She also tells them about the other Raptor, Voctor Veloci, and how he wants to bring back the age of the dinosaurs. She takes them to the light house and tries to cure them but it does not work. Then a alarm goes off and the team runs to the docks to stop a water dinosuar. They bring the De-Volver but end of losing them. One goes to bottom of the sea and the other goes on top of a crane. Buzz goes for the one on top of the crane and Fiona swims to the one on the bottom of the sea. Buzz and Fiona both get both De-Volvers and with the help of everyone in the Dino Squad they capture the dinosaur and revert it to its normal state which is a shark. Reference: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DinoSquad Category:Episode Category:Season One